The Dead, The Hidden, The Worker, The Missing
by ArumaWolf8
Summary: Kenzi has died, Dyson and Hale are hiding, Lauren has gone to work elsewhere farther away, and Tamsin has been missing. Bo has to survive through depression and I will be by her side. My granddaughter Bo has been taken from me. And I'm going to get her back. They think the fury hospital will help with her depression, when it's only making her more depressed. Bo/Trick Trick's POV
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This is very dark and a character sort of commits suicide. It also has one of the characters going to an insane asylum so that means insanity. So if you don't like that stuff then don't read this.

My granddaughter, Bo Dennis, has saved fae and human kind many times. I always knew she was stronger than most fae. That she could take down the Ash or the Morrigan easily. I always told her that she was beautiful, strong, and smart. She was all of those things. I also thought that since she was a succubus, she would outlive me because of her ability to heal if injured. Yet as time passed by and things got harder for her including the Dawning and the Garuda, she didn't want to be fae anymore. Soon she decided not heal unless it was a life threatening injury, or illness. But after Kenzi died from a fae disease, she stopped healing completely.

Most people would blame the fae for things like this, but Bo blamed herself, like a human, like me when I lost my wife Isabo. She said she shouldn't have agreed to take in Kenzi, and that everyone around her dies. She was very depressed and she was found drunk at the dal. She had at least ten shots a day, but I soon stopped giving her any drinks with alcohol in it. She got very angry. When she got angry she would throw glasses and bottles and break chairs. Every time she got angry I called for sanctuary and everyone was used to it. When she spilled some vodka all over the floor a nymph slipped on it and had a major concussion.

She followed him to the hospital and came back hours later crying. She told me, "I killed him, Trick. He's dead because of me." And I felt sorry for her. It wasn't really her fault, but I could never convince her of that. She went into isolation after that. It started at her home, and she never left it for anything. Two weeks later she came back to the dal and she told me, "I don't want Kenzi to see me like this." I finally realized she still hasn't gotten over it, over the death of Kenzi. She took her isolation down to my lair. She would sit in the corner and stay there. She wouldn't sleep or eat. She began to become thinner and weaker. She always had bags under her eyes. I couldn't touch her because she would wince because of the scars from various knives or bruises from different fae.

But the worst thing was, I could only watch her do this to herself. I couldn't help her. I did sometimes sneak up and use sedative so she could sleep, and I used IVs to try to stabilize her condition. She would always pull the IVs out when she woke up though. She would mumble things like, "Kenzie my bestie." And, "He was just a wolf standing in front of a succubus." Hale and Dyson left years ago to Scotland where they didn't have to be bothered. I tried to contact them but they never seem to answer. Lauren left to be with a science industry that made drugs for the fae, which was also far away. And Tamsin went missing a while ago. No one besides Bo and me knew of Kenzi's death. I thought many times, "Maybe I should write in my blood again and force her to be happy." Or, "I could get an Adunk to come here and erase those years of memories with Kenzi, Dyson, Hale, Lauren, Tamsin, and me." But all those decisions weren't right.

Bo stayed in isolation for twelve years, until the day she came running out. She just ran out of the lair one day and out the door. I knew whatever she was doing it wasn't good, so I ran out the door after her. I saw her run in the middle of the road and stand in front of a blue minivan. I pushed her out of the way just as the minivan passed us. I saw Bo on the ground unconscious with short shallow breaths and a weak pulse. "Oh shit." I said as I tried to think of a plan. I didn't think I'd be able to lift her but I tried anyways. She was very light, too light. I could easily pick her up, which wasn't a good sign. I could feel every bone in her ribs and arms. I looked at her and how thin she was. She was broken. I carried her back to the dal and called for sanctuary, and soon everyone left. I picked up Bo's phone and tried to call Lauren first, no answer. I called Dyson and Hale too, but also no answer. I almost called Kenzi but then I remembered. I was alone on this then. I called a fae nurse I knew very well who helped with Bo a lot. I told her what happened and then soon I heard an ambulance outside.

They loaded her up on a gurney and then into the ambulance. They put an oxygen mask on her and an IV and tubes and wires of all sorts. I held her hand the entire time. She was beautiful and she had the face of Isabo. We got to the hospital in mere minutes but it felt like long hours. They took her inside the hospital and raced down to the emergency room. They told me to wait outside so I sat down on one of the black leather chairs. Black leather. That was what she used to wear all the time. It was perfect for her, especially as a succubus.

After two minutes of waiting I heard the doctors shouting. I heard one of them shout, "clear!" and heard the electric shock. They did it once and then twice and even three times but to no avail. That's when I came rushing into the room and taking the defibrillators and charged them. I then brought them to her chest and the electric shock made her heart beat once then twice then three times, but then it was gone. My dearest granddaughter Bo has just left me.

She was now traveling to another town with Kenzi at her side, and maybe even Tamsin. She was running away and fighting the fae with her friends. She was happy now, and I felt happy for her as well but she left me. I was alone now. I wasn't going to give up on her. I kissed her lips and felt my chi draining into her, giving her life. She opened her eyes which where shining a bright blue as the flow of chi stopped. She slapped me, hard. "What did you do that for? I was happy and I was going back to Kenzi!" she said as she continued to slap me. Some doctors grabbed her and she tried to fight them but she had two doctors on one arm and two more on the other. They dragged her out of the room.

"Where are you taking her?" I asked one of the nurses. "To the fury hospital." She answered. "But that's a insane asylum. Why are you taking her to an insane asylum?" "She's a danger to herself and others. She killed a man in your bar." "It wasn't her fault!" "Then who's fault is it?!" she exclaimed. I was shocked that she would say that to me. I thought doctors were supposed be comforting. My granddaughter just died and then came back and now she's giving me this crap about how she killed a man. "It was an accident!" I spit back into her face. I was furious with what they were saying about her. "She's been depressed after her human friend Kenzi died. Her best friend, that was under her protection. And now Tamsin is missing, and Lauren is working far from here, and Dyson and Hale are on the run! Do you think this fury hospital that makes her feel insane is going to help her depression?!" I shouted.

I then turned around and stormed out of the room. I ran down the hallway and out the exit. I saw a big truck with bars where windows should be. I could see Bo's hands handcuffed to the top and her ankles seemed to be chained to the side too. She looked so tired and so sad, when she saw me she started to struggle against the chains and shouting, "Trick! Trick! Help me, please! Where are they taking me?! Trick?!" The engine started and the truck started to drive off. I ran after it and Bo kept screaming. Until some strong carried me away.


	2. Adoption

I am sorry to say that this is not a new chapter. Lately I've become busier and do not have time to continue this story. I am putting this story up for adoption because I don't want to see my hard work go to waste. In the reviews I would like people to put some ideas for what should happen next in the story and I will give it to the author who's ideas sound best to me. Again I am sorry. Thanks – ArumaWolf8


End file.
